Develop a sensitive radioimmunoassay for determination of the loss of adducts. Raise antibodies against chemical carcinogens complexed human DNA complexed with serum albumin in rabbits. Consider the use of monclonal antibody production as a preferred alternative. Standardize mitogen activation methods to permit the use of activated lymphocytes and demonstrate that lymphoblastoid cultures reflect the repair capacity of the donors. Further develop the existing BND cellulose test to make it applicable for chemical use.